1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to radio communications, and more particularly with radio communications on the water or between someone in the water and someone on dry land.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,587 issued to the applicant, a submersible personal stereo music system was described. The system permitted the use of a personal stereo tape cassette, such as sold by Sony under the registered trademark WALKMAN, in the water. The device consisted of a waterproof electro-acoustic transducer chamber that had its output connected by hollow tubes to music ear pieces, and its input connected to the electrical output of the Sony WALKMAN which was contained in a waterproof pouch.
Communicating with persons in or on the water proves to be difficult in many situations. Swimming coaches directing their athletes may find it hard to shout and be heard over the noise in enclosed swimming pools or when the swimmer is underwater. Surfing instructors may find the pounding surf and general ambient noise along the beach prevents their being heard by students or athletes out on the waves.
When a swimming coach instructs his pupil, the normal tendency is for the pupil to perform his strokes in the water while the coach observes and corrects the swimmer's form and performance from the side of the pool. The direct contact between the coach and swimmer leads to faster learning and greater performance on the part of the swimmer. The coach is able to direct his instructions specifically to one individual swimmer, thereby concentrating his efforts and making good use of them.
In order for the swimmer to be able to execute the instructions of his coach, the swimmer must be able to hear them. In many circumstances, the swimmer may be unable to hear his coach as the swimmer's head may be underwater or ambient noise surrounding the swimmer may prevent his hearing the coach's instructions.
Likewise, it may be beneficial for the coach to be able to hear his swimmer. Many swimmers train in, and many coaches aid their swimmers beside, large Olympic-size swimming pools. There may be occasions where the swimmer and coach are not in close proximity to one another, thereby demanding the shouting of communications between the two. Were the invention herein disclosed just a transmitter and receiver, the coach would probably be speaking normally while the swimmer would have to shout his responses across the pool. Instead, the invention contemplates the use of transceivers that both send and receive radio waves in order that both parties may communicate.
A similar situation occurs with coaching water polo. In that situation, each water polo player may wear the disclosed invention so that the coaches' directions are more easily heard and readily understood. In that case, a coach would need to address players by name, such as, "Jim, move closer to the goal and shoot!".
Swimmers and water polo players are not the only athletes that may benefit from the use of the invention disclosed herein. Surfers, windsurfers, sailors, motor boat racers, jet skiers, and water skiers all operate in or on the water and can benefit from clearer communications with "ground stations" or co-participants for the same reasons that swimmers and water polo players do. Hereinafter, when the term "user" and its derivatives are used, any appropriate user such as a swimmer is implied.
Wind surfers may have similar hearing problems as swimmers. As the windsurfer goes farther out on the water, the harder it is to hear someone on shore. New water skiers may find that their instructors, either on the beach or in the tow boat, are difficult to hear over the engine noise and water splashing that accompanies water skiing.
In competition, such as when boats or jet skis race on the water, pit crews that service the boat and driver are better able to anticipate demands and prepare remedies when communication is possible with the boat driver. The pit crew can inform the driver his relative position in the race and deliver instructions to him, as well.
Therefore, there is a need for parties to communicate with each other where one party is on the water and another party is on dry land or when both parties are in the water. The invention discloses herein a system and device for accomplishing such a task and fulfilling this need.